Niños asustados
by Gravity Keehl
Summary: Jugueteaba una y otra vez con su pistola: la hacía ir de una mano a otra, la observaba desde todos los ángulos, la revisaba hasta la extenuación. No servía de nada negarlo: estaba muerto de miedo. MattMello . Drabble .


**Notas:** situado la noche anterior a que Mello y Matt lleven a cabo el plan para secuestrar a Takada. _Nothing else_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jugueteaba una y otra vez con su pistola: la hacía ir de una mano a otra, la observaba desde todos los ángulos, la revisaba hasta la extenuación. De un modo más vago, también era consciente de su entorno. De la noche de tormenta. De las cuatro paredes asfixiantes. Pero todo eso carecía de importancia; sólo tenía valor el arma que sostenía entre sus manos temblorosas.

No servía de nada negarlo. Estaba muerto de miedo.

Su mente rehuía una y otra vez el tema que le tenía tan inquieto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Matt sentía algo que casi parecía imposible en él.

_Nerviosismo_.

Él, siempre tan calmado. Él, que siempre le quitaba importancia a todo. Que ingenuamente pensaba que la vida era como un videojuego; si el personaje moría, se reiniciaba la partida y allí no había pasado nada.

Él, abatido, sentado en la orilla de su cama sin poder dormir, tan sólo pensando en el secuestro que Mello y él tendrían que llevar a cabo a la mañana siguiente.

Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio e, inconscientemente, cerró los ojos. La partida se estaba yendo a la deriva, su propia partida con la serenidad. Los acontecimientos –que se precipitaba por momentos- eran el temido villano final, y él, el jugador con escasa vida que tenía que enfrentarse a ellos.

Sumamente asustado. Sumamente infantil. Sumamente patético.

_¿En qué momento había empezado a darse cuenta que apreciaba su vida? _

Respiró profundamente. De nada servía torturarse con el miedo. Lo que tuviera que pasar al día siguiente, simplemente pasaría y ya está.

Qué vil falsedad.

¿Estaba temblando? No, no podía ser. Probablemente en la habitación hacía frío y todo se debía a eso. Sí. Tenía que serlo.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, algo se adelantó y penetró en su espacio personal donde latían todos sus miedos. Algo humano. Pudo comprobarlo al sentir, segundos después, un tacto cálidos sobre las manos con que sostenía la pistola con fuerza.

El tacto de piel contra piel.

Despacio, sabiendo a quién iba a encontrarse, Matt abrió los ojos y elevó a la mirada. Su nebuloso campo de visión se redujo a un rostro demasiado conocido. Tez blanca, algo azulada por la luz que entraba por la ventana. Pupilas penetrantes, serias, fijas. Rostro inexpresivo y, a la vez, viva representación de mil emociones contenidas. Frente a él, Mello, con una rodilla hincada en el suelo para quedar a su altura, había cerrado sus manos entorno a las de Matt, y estas, entorno al arma. Con vaguedad, casi sin darse cuenta de ello, Matt volvió a mirarlas. No fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de que, sí, en efecto, temblaba. Por completo.

Suspiró. El otro tan solo seguía mirándole, sin decir nada, sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sus ojos eran una muda petición: _mírame_. Devuélveme la mirada.

Y Matt, como siempre, obedeció.

Ojos azules contra ojos castaños. Casi podía oír la silenciosa conversación que se desarrollaba en la cabeza de ambos muchachos.

_¿Tienes miedo?_

_Estoy aterrorizado._

_Yo también. _

_¿Qué puedo hacer?_

_Sobrevive. _

Sin más, Mello desvaneció a escasa distancia que les separaban para unir sus labios a los de Matt. No fue un beso cariñoso, ni romántico, ni humano. Era rudo y violento. Sabía a chocolate amargo. Sabía a él.

Matt no correspondió, no tuvo fuerzas. De todos modos, de nada habría servido. Mello ya había tomado el control de la situación, no le importaba nada más. Tan solo quería un compañero –un desconocido, quizás- para descargar su frustración acumulada. Y la ira. Y las palabras –débiles, sentimentales, mudas- que no quería pronunciar. Quería todo eso y sabía que en Matt lo encontraría.

Era contradictorio, extraño. Esa noche, aparentemente, sólo fueron un par de sombras sin dueño que se entrelazaron. Aparentemente.

Porque, en el fondo, seguían siendo un par de _niños asustados_.


End file.
